Ultra Hyperdimension Neptunia
by noahdragoon12
Summary: Enter the new form of reality for Neptune and her friends. Where 4 of their world merge along with the world of the outside of digital space. Met new people. New foes and old Allies. Welcome to the world.


Ultra Hyperdimension Neptunia

Part one: 5 worlds Collide part one

Unknown POV:

Hello everyone. To those who are reading this... it been 4 months since our world collide. Our reality has changed... for the worst... The day the entities are known as DEP, short for Digital Entities Phenomenon, for the others, they call themselves the CPU, stand for Console Patron Unit, from the cyberspace mix with our world.

We all remember what happened... we all thought it was a hologram. But their not! They become real! Many of us can not believe it! Many of us think they invade our world... But that, not the truth. They enter our world by mistake... Lost into our world. The CPU looks like human... as for the DEP, mostly are human, there few look like monsters, cyborg, and religion base creature... I know this is unreal and strange... don't help the fact the DEP can be dangerous.

The news did say the monster one destroy many homes... living us homeless and damage... As for CPU... They seem they are here to protect us proof... that little girl wearing a choker around her neck with a light blue D-pad symbol on it and a short-sleeved mini hoodie with blue and purple lining around the sleeves and the hood. The hoodie is closed by a button emblem with a large N in the middle and has two strings that look like controller plugs. She tries to protect people at Akihabara... I am dunno why. But she protects them, Ignore the fact that she and the other DEP are hunted to be locked up. Since the military see them as threats.

I still remember the day I save her from the military... She was injured from her last fight. I... I don't know why I did... But when I save her. Something weird happens she changes into a different woman. Her hair becomes a dark lilac-purple while her eyes turn blue. Her hair becomes very long and is worn in twin-tail braids while her bangs and the hair that frame her face are somewhat longer. Her hairclips turn into small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. Suit resembles a black skintight with purple segments and silver pieces along with it. The boots/leg armor is above the knee. AS she looks more mature. She becomes more serious. Showing a more confident, mature, prideful... her voice noticeably deepens significantly.

It like she is a goddess with that majestic elegance... Yet she uses her power to protect me as tey not to harm the people... our people... I ask her what her name... She tells me her name is Neptune and as that from she in is her goddess from calling Purple Heart. Soon after she flies off... to point I can not see her... but something tells me we will meet again.

Thank you for reading this blog.

Made by,

Yusuke Touko.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Realty:

"...Huh... this blog is... totally bit too much. I dunno why Yuyuke lies about me fly away." Purple hair girl was reading it. "Still I gotta give him props. He did sound like I am an amazing badass!" She smiles.

"Neptune, what you doing?" A tall slim boy wearing glasses have black short wear. He looks like he is in his 20's. wearing a plain black t-shirt and wearing blue jeans. "Oh reading my blog..."

"Hey, Yusuke why you make me sound a mystery creature like your bigfoot or the loch ness monster." Neptune glare at him. "Why now tell them you are my partner slash roommate. And won't tell you my real reason I do the defending at Akihabara because the Dogoo and Bestiary are ruin everygirls' clothes, making us naked and destroy the amazing games." Neptune was pouting. "And why so don't put in about that CPU Memory mark on your hand!" She pount as pointed strange mark on his left hand.

"Because something like that thinks I am perverted, unlike you Neplewd." Yusuke glared at her. "Besides the government is still after you. If they know you are living with me. They will break in and take me for the question as for you autopsy on your body. See how your function."

"Huh really!? Even though I am alive!?" Neptune look scare.

"Yea. Since I am your key to trigger your transformations thank this weird bond. That somehow you ropes me into." Yusuke looks his left hand, staring at purple color glowing CPU Memory mark on his backhand.

"Oh my gosh. Trust me I want to know but thank that attack on me and my friend we all are separate. Along with my little sister Nepgear. Oh, I hope my sister is doing ok." Neptune look worry. "I need to help me to go on the food run when I am playing my game and you out at school.' Neptune start to weep.

"...Neptune stops acting a child." Yusuke sigh. "When I met a goddess like her. I don't expect she be acting like a child." He sighs as look at his hand. Having regret of saving her that night.

Flashback a month ago:

"...huff huff huff huff." Neptune was hiding in an alleyway as she is injured from her last fight as her clothes are ripped. Her left arm is bleeding. "Huff... that was hard... never realize how hard thing can be without my full power..." Neptune is about to faint from all the pain she is feeling but soon a soldier found her as about warn everyone about her. "Great... more trouble..." She knocks him down and tries to run. Neptune start to cry. Start to call out help. Around that place, Yusuke has nearby seen her crying.

"...Is that the same CPU that save everyone at Akihabara?" Yusuke looks at her, as he is wearing a different outfit with a blue, red, and black hooded sweater, with the hood up to cover in his face. See her fail down as hear the soldiers from the military coming to her. "Wait are they after her!?" He was upset from seeing they are after a hero like her. "..." At first, Yusuke froze for the moment. Then rush in without thinking grab Neptune and run, while carrying her in his arm.

"Huh... are you this world native?" Neptune looks at him. As confuse. "Why are you helping me?"

"It seems wrong they seem to take you away and do an experiment on you!" Yusuke keeps running.

"...T-thank you." Neptune fainted in his arms. Smiling as felt like there something.

"H-Hey wake up!" Yusuke runs into somewhere safe to check on her pulse and notice she is ok. "That good." He sighs in relieves. Soon ruin with the soldier run-in with guns pointed at Yusuke. "No..." He steps back in fear.

"HAND OVER THE DEP AND YOU WILL BE WALKING AWAY! DO IT YOU DUMB BASTARD!" The leader yells at him. "YOU HAVE NO GOD DAMN IDEA YOU ARE MESSING WITH THAT LITTLE BITCH!"

"No... you don't know!" Yusuke stands his ground protect Neptune. "Look this CPU is a good person. She saves everyone!" The leader glared at him.

"You fool, don't belives this little slut is a good person, she is a DEP. AND ALL DEP MUST BE KILL!" The leader points his gun at the Yusuke. "I will ask you again. Leave now, OR DIE!"

"No way you asshole!" Yusuke growls at him. Cause a light on his left hand start to glow as a purple CPU Memory mark to glow. "What that?"

'WHAT THIS ASSHOLE IS ONE THE DEP, KILL HIM NOW." The leader commands them to fire.

"Wait I am not a DEP! This mark don't-" Yusuke tries to explain fail as they fire. At the same time. Neptune start to change into her goddess. Transform into a purple heart.

"Stop this!" Purple appears in front of Yusuke as using her sword to stop the bullet. "...You all should be ashamed of yourself go far to point about to kill your kind for your justice... you all fools to do so." She sounds like a queen voice. Like a true benevolent goddess.

'Gr... tropes retreat!" The leaders warn them to run. "...You may think you won... but you not... we will meet again you dirty DEP." He ran off.

"Thank you uh... what is your name?" Yusuke asks as he removes his hoodie showing his face to her.

"...I am Purple Heart. But you can call me Neptune." Purple smile as she changes back into Neptune as she looks fully heal. "Thank you." Neptune notices his hand glow. "This is normal for human in this world?"

"No... it not..." Yusuke looks at it.

"Well, what it is... I think that allows me to use my goddess form." Neptune. "so that means we are in this together with my friend. "Nice to met you."

"I am Yusuke Touko... I hope we can get along from seeing I am stuck with you now." Yusuke sigh. "Good grief."

present:

"...Hey Yusuke, if you going out please go buy my pudding we run out of them." Neptune was playing on the switch.

"What to pudding I but yesterday?" Yusuke looks at him.

"Oh, I eat them all. this morning." Neptune explains.

"Why I am not surprised on that you pudding freak. And no." Yusuke look annoys as he put on his jacket and go outside. "...I better hide this weird "bond" make sure no police get me." He gives his hand with bandage as he goes out to the market. "I hope it can go well without on simple attack on the street." He walks out to the clothing store as he thinks it is a good time Neptune wear different clothes for her shake as getting a hat. Just to hide her face and hair. "Huh." Yusuke sees a tiny DEP look like a fairy in the street riding a book, look tire. "A fairy theme... here?" Yuzuka look stunt. "Never seen this kind before."

"Oh, where is Neptune... I hear she is around here." The fairy looks sad.

"Hey, you!" Yusuke calls out to her. "You say you are looking for an idiot name Neptune?"

"Yes!" The fairy flies to him. "Tell me you met her and know where she is!?" She looks very worried.

"Hm... from the N mark on your hat and necklace. You are her allies." Yusuke looks at it.

"Yeah... why?" The fairy looks worried.

"Come with me... but please don't be an overreaction." Yusuke took her into the house take her to Neptune.

"NEPTUNE!" The fairy yells at her as a surprise the goddess.

"...N-No... way?" Neptune and see the fairy. "Histoire!?"

"Please don't tell me this what you been doing for 4 months after we get separate!? HAVE YOU?!" Histoire pulls her hair.

"OW OW OW OW OW! HISTOIRE PLEASE STOP I SWEAR ISN'T WHAT I DO FOR PAST 4 MONTHS." Neptune start to cry in pain.

"It true... she been playing for a month after I save her. along with help her regain her goddess form." Yusuke explains.

"Wait you save her and regain her goddess form? It took 4 months?" Histoire looks at his hand. "Oh my, you get injure while protecting her?"

"Oh no. I cover because of this." Yusuke unwraps his hand. Revealed the glowing mark.

"Huh... this ic the CPU Memory... but how it from the ultra side, what this mean?" Histoire looks at it, as feel something there more to it from it. "...This CPU Memory mark... make you psychically and physically connect to her... Tell me, Neptune, how you transform again." Histoire looks at Neptune.

"I dunno one moment my body just heated up as he protecting me. Standing his ground." Neptune tries to remember.

"I see... uh... boy what you do?" Histoire looks at him.

"My name is Yusuke Touko. And I just gather my courage to protect Neptune..." Yusuke looks down to try to help by trying to recall those events.

"I see you get to power up from his courage shine... not like the normal way... oh it just like I fear your power have altered too." Histoire looks worried. "Please tell me you know where the others are?"

"..." Neptune lay back and go back to playing on the switch. "...Nope.'

"...Baka..." Both Yusuke and Histoire say it at the same time.

"Well, I better go shopping for clothes. Neptune needs some street clothing to hides in the crowds..." Yusuke go wrap his hand again.

"Wait I'm coming to Yusuke!" Histoire goes into his pocket. "You might need my need my wisdom to know on the other CPU are."

"Thank you might be a lot more helpful than that lazy bum for a goddess." Yusuke looks graceful to them as they go out.

"...I'm that lazy..." Neptune pouted.

At the city:

"..." Histoire look around the city. "Wow, it so different than my world in the ground level too... everyone looks more connected." She looks around as see people talking to each other in groups as look like they having fun.

"Huh, Histoire what your world is like?" Yusuke asks her.

"...Well, I don't know how to explain it... but it seems like this world... but different." Historie tries to explain it.

"I see." Yusuke was hoping to know more. But soon the feeling end senses the aura from a pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Wearing a black dress. "Hey, Historia is that a CPU?" Historia pokes out of his pocket.

"No way... that Noire! Tell me how you do it?" Histoire stares at him.

"I dunno I feel her aura... strange this happen after I got the mark of that bond. After she changes back I suddenly feel her aura." Yusuke looks at his left hand. Feel like thank that bond he just made he able to gain a new kind of 6th sense

"...I guess so... we better go get her!" Histoire looks Noire. With Yusuke agree.

"...Hey miss!" Yusuke runs to her. As Noire notice and run. "Damn it I have a feeling she doesn't trust me..."

"Well we are in the world she and the other goddess are being hunted down by your people," Historie remind him.

"Yea that is true." Yusuke keeps chasing her until. They have been chasing her until they end up to the wall. "Oh, good miss listen."

"Like no way you pigs." Noire brings out her sword. "You won't take me in alive you monster!"

"Wait for Noire!" Histoire pokes out of his pocket. "He is Neptune's friend!"

"Huh!? Histoire!?" Noire was a stunt to see Histoire with a man like him. "Tell me if you are with her... then tell me one thing about her!"

"Easy she is a goddess name Purple Heart, she is an airhead, she loves to act lewd, she is shameless, she a fool, an idiot, she acts lots different as her goddess form Purple Heart. As she is very lazy." Yusuke says it with no problem.

"...Yea right on the nail..." Noira was upset someone like him know about to him. "So where she is?"

"Be an annoying roommate," Yusuke say it with very annoyed. As Noire was confused. "Come with me..." Yusuke took her back to his place, as Histoire explain everything include Neptune's transformation.

"Wait for that lewd idiot able become Purple Hear again!? How?" Noire was annoyed as she needs to know how or why. "Really? I need to know! Maybe in our goddess form, we can leave this black water planet, and the apes here.."

"Hey, I resent that remark miss princess!" Yusuke yells at her.

"Well... sorry but it seems we need relies on these... 'apes' you say... you seem he is now bonded to Neptune." Histoire looks worried.

"Bonded to Neptune? what you mean?" Noire was confused about what that means. "What that means Neptune lose her virginity to this lowly mortal!?" Noire pray it not true on that part. "No... no... there no way a goddess-like us stoop so low to lose our virginity to them!"

"Not that it. I swear you lewder than that baka been playing nothing but game all day." Yusuke glared at her. "BESIDE THERE NO WAY AN OTAKU GODDESS LIKE HER, AND A MAN WHO TRY MAKE THING RIGHT THINGS IN THIS NEW AGE WORLD WILL DO THAT!" He yells into Noire's ear.

"OW! IS THAT REALLY NECESSARY TO YELL AT MY EAR!?" Noire growls at him, regret this is a bad idea to trust him. As for doubt Histoire's judgment. "So how long we have to walk to get where Neptune's at."

"Not very... matter of fact we are here," Yusuke inform her as they enter at his place. "Neptune we are here!" He yells out to prove

"Do you bring pudding!" Neptune calls out in another room. Cause Noire to be disbelieved as she runs into that same room and Neptune playing. "Huh?" Neptune gets up and sees her. "...Yo, my homie where you been?" Neptune smile at her long lost friend as pull out a peace sign.

"...N-Neptune... we haven't seen each other for 4 months... and your first reaction is... that... NEPTUNE YOU BITCH!" Noire punch Neptune in the guts causes Neptune to pass out. "...Oops... I... knock her out..." Noire was a stunt to see. "So you're not lying about you are her roommate."

"Yea and since you are her friend... I may show you this bond we have..." Yusuke show Noire the icon on his hand.

"What the?! The CPU Memory... and in your hand! Get it out!" Noire to pull it out of him to point she about to rip it out.

"OW OW OW OW! Noire stop it!" Yusuke starts to feel like a ton of pain to point the light start to glow cause a trigger to Neptune to change into Purple Heart again.

"Noire stop!" Purple Heart took her away.

"Huh?! Neptune, you change into Purple Heart again!" Yusuke was stunt as see his mark to glow brighter. But the moment the lights start to dim, cause Purple Heart being to change back.

"Huh... well I do." Neptune smile. "Now Noire what are you doing to my homie, homie?" Neptune look at her with a disappointed look.

"Neptune this human have CPU Memory in his left hand! It like this world weird manga about a teacher have an oni seal in his hand!" Noire glare at his friend. "Are you the teacher and she is the Oni in this relationship?"

"No, dang! Don't your friends tell you this is rude!?" Yusuke glared at her.

"W-What?! O-Of course I have friends. I-It just-" Noire face turn red from embarrassment as try to explain but sadly Neptune about to intercept.

"No, she doesn't. She never has any friend until I come in to make her life better." Neptune smile as explaining it.

"Neptune shut the hell up! And you keep ruin thing is not better!" Noire yells at her with great rage.

"Histoire do these girls away fight?" Yusuke notices they start to argue.

"Yea but you know what my people say. Those who arguing lots mean signs they are best friends." Histoire smile about that.

"Huh, we have that same saying here too." Yusuke smile but then feel his phone ring as there alarm about DEP activities. "Neptune, Noire, stop fighting! There a DEP alarm!" Yusuke starts to read. "Huh, there a DEP activity at the street market."

"Oh really!? Maybe I can help them... I can get free pudding." Neptune does a creep laugh as dream about pudding as a reward.

"Neptune I doubt they give you pudding since you on the most wanted list!" Yusuke says it as she still daydreams.

"Ignore her. Let's go she can catch up!" Noire grabs him.

"Hey! We might need Neptune's goddess form to help!" Yusuke sound worry.

"Don't worry. Besides, if you can make Neptune become a goddess. Maybe I can become one again than to you!" Noire hopes it be that case.

"Fine but if this fails you be getting punishment from Purple Heart!" Yusuke starts to run with her to the street marker.

"Huh?" Neptune snaps out of it and realizes her friends are not here but Histoire is left behind. "Hey, Histoire... where are they go?"

"Well, they went ahead... Noire hopes she can use his Core Memory power to help her evolve into Black Heart." Histoire explains.

"Hey what she tries to do make him her master?! No way, he is my partner. My DigiDestined human partner. He helps me digivole into Purple Heart!" Neptune runs out.

"...Good to see what it is important... look like nothing change expectations for a new friend rope into this..." Histoire sigh and turn on the tv to see the news in the event. "Please..."

At the market place.

When they arrive at the place both Noire and Yusuke see the eggplant attacking the people. "...The DEP... are eggplant... What is this revenge of the eggplant!?" Yusuke was disbeliefs from seeing this.

"Oh, goddess... Thank god Neptune is not here or she is run until Doggoo comes home..." Noire was amazed but start to think. "But wait there no way this would happen... unless..." In the middle of the attack, she sees a middle-aged woman with a gothic appeal, dressing in black with hints of purple. She is gray-white skinned with blood-red eyes, slightly slanted like a cat. "Arfoire!" She runs to her as she summons her sword to slash down the enemy to get to her. "Arfoire... not nice to see you again... I thought you turn over into a new left, why you are attacking?"

"...It a test to see my little girl to that boy can affect you." Arfoire explains as she lay her eyes on Yusuke. "Kinda like a professor, lay her eye on the trainer and her partner he doesn't know he picks as his main and only creature for study."

"Wait you mean!? Are you the reason for his hand have that mark!?" Noire glare at her.

"Yes but I have too. Since Rei's action lead to this nightmare we are in!" Arfoire glare at her. "Now where is Neptune!? You friendless goddess!" Noire face turn red from embarrassment again.

"S-shut up you witch!" Noire start to fight. "Tell me why, why Neptune!?"

"Because she is the first one get to him first! I was one who gives it to him make sure she can because a goddess due to the Earth merge with all the world cause you and the other CPU lose their power!" After trying to dodge it. "This is the point since she not here! I may well end this!"

"...No way... let this go on! I will show you I can become a goddess again!" Noire let her pride get in the way as hear everyone include Yusuke getting attack.

"Noire help!" Yusuke's hand start to glow.

"Look like Neptune is ready to transform thank to the Core-Mark." Afoire start to float as get into the air. "Fine... try to prove me wrong..." She glares at her. "I dare you bitch!"

"Fine!" Noire runs to Yusuke's side. "Sorry, but I need to prove a pale skinny bitch!" Noire grabs his left hand then lay his hand on her breast.

"Noire what you doing?" Yusuke yells at her.

"Trust me this may be the way for me to change into my goddess form now focus!" Noire hopes this will work.

"...Fine but this place destroy and we get killed. I make sure this si you fault say on my gravestone!" Yusuke tries to focus like she says to try to give all the power in the mark to her. But nothing.

"Grr... why I am not feeling it!" Noire is upset.

"Noire, Yusuke watch out!" Purple Heart comes in as she kills the two eggplants. "Ew... why it gotta be eggplants!?" Purple look up and see. "Afoire? What are you doing?"

"Prove my point." Afoire snaps her finger as the attack stopped as the eggplant go back to normal to plain eggplants. "I am sorry but I need to see that my creation I implanted into him works. And it seems it did. That good."

"Wait you give me this?" Yusuke looks at the mark. "Tell me what it is called and why, and why her?"

"One that calls the Control Mark. Allow CPU like Noire and Neptune into their goddess from. But I make sure it allows one only CPU only. Don't want people to have a harem full of it. Or this story is a harem tagged. And from most experience harem have lack of character change." Afoire looks at him.

"...I agree with that..." Purple Heart agrees to this some reason.

"As for why her. Because the moment you touch her trigger that. Lock that up to the partnership. As for why you... You seem one of the humans who somehow thing not all of all are evil." Afoire explains that to him. "But don't worry. You are not only one. There are other 7 that I pick with this gift mark. There a doctor in training. A punk leader of a gang. An otaku, and more. But let me tell you the otaku and doctor are taking their pick. The doctor is locked up with your ill-temper friend who writes erotic books, as an otaku pick that bimbo..." Afoira tells that. "As for your sister and the other goddess in training... they don't find their partner."

"Wait she is all alone... Tell me where is Nepgear!" Purple Heart look serious. She needs to know.

"..." There hear the noise of police coming. "Sorry but your sister is unknown. Noire if you want your partner you may go find that punk leader, she is close. Until you all together we will meet again but in a better term." She snaps her finger as a start to disappear. "Noire, Neptune. This world needs you, the human needs you."

"Wait!"Noire tries to get her but too late. "OH! THIS IS GREAT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE GO WRONG!" Noire yells into the air as Purple Heart change back.

"What the big deal we have to find the leader of the gang and like that you be bond to your human pet." Neptune smile.

"I am not a pet you Purple fool." Yusuke glared at her.

"Yea but how I found that punk!? Noire glare at her as ready to attack her.

"I dunno maybe it a badass or something like that." Neptune tries to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I doubt that." Noire has flown at the idea it might be an idiot boy care about chaos.

Somewhere at the abandoned place:

"..." A woman with long red hair wearing a black biker jacket says respect in Japanese, with a cotton shirt with a mini skirt. "...I swear how long I have to wait for my own DEP." She looks very piss and upset with brunch of guy come to her.

"Big sister there something we can do?" One look at her.

"Of course." She gets up and grabs her bat. "We need to make sure those DEP don't keep attacking our town. I swear that pale ass DEP say I'll get my own for a fighting chance." She about to go out but see news about the event of an attack in the market as see Noire. "Hm... that hottie look badass maybe she is DEP I am meant to be with." Then she sees Neptune in her goddess form and Yusuke. "Huh, little Yu yu? And he is with an amazing body hottie. Huh amazed I feel jealous. I guess Yu yu is her partner..." She starts to think. "Change of plan boys... We go to see an old friend we save." She grinned.

(END)

Hi, this is Neptune's corner!

I am Neptune. I am sorry for this fan fiction is boring. and seem lack of fun but this is new. And just experiment. Who is that badass punk girl... I dunno but all I know to form Yusuke that she is a lesbian, action-loving bitch. She loves big breast woman in skintight clothing. Sound like my kind of master. Too bad, I pair with a boring nerd Yusuke.

NEXT TIME ON "Ultra Hyperdimension Neptunia"

ENTER THE BADASS PUNK LEADER AKIO.

See you next time.

Now get the effect by the charm of justice!


End file.
